The Pure Sirius Black
by Bona-bell LupinBlack
Summary: After the willow prank James tells Sirius that he's just like his family and to leave Hogwarts. James has no idea what he's done.


Sirius stared out of the train window with a blank face. He was sitting alone and whenever someone walked by they would stare at him like he was a monster. Of course he knew it was because of the of the willow prank he pulled earlier. No one but him, the teachers, the marauders, and Snape knew what really happened. He didn't know what James had told the rest of the students but he didn't really care to find out either.

The marauders had sat next to Sirius' booth but sirius was too lost in his own world to notice. He was too busy thinking about what his parents where going to do to him for the prank. How much torture he was going to go through. Sirius only notice that one of his old friends were there when James opened his boothes door and told him "It was time to get off his fat, lazy, ass". They were at king's cross station.

As sirius just looked at him and then looked away. He heard James mutter under his breath as he walked away. Sirius stood up, grabbed his suitcase, and excited the train. He stood looking through the crowd for his parents once off the train and spoted them talking to the Potter's. He walked over to his family and the Potter's and once he got there he could feel James glare on him but he just started a conversation with his brother.

After about ten minutes they said their goodbyes and headed out of King's Cross Station. They arrived to 12 Grimmauld place as the sun started to burrow between the treetops, as if to lay down for bed. Sirius and Regulus headed to their room to put their clothes and school supply's away. It didn't take that long to do but getting ready for dinner tonight, which was going to have guest, phew.

Sirius got showered, dried, dressed in dressed in dress robes and, and neatly put his hair up into a low ponytail. He was staring himself up and down in the mirror and frowned, the dress robes had gotten baggy on him from where he'd been eating so little, he had a few bags under his eyes from where he hadn't been able to sleep but two or three days a week for five months. He sighed and walked out of his and walked quietly to his parents room a bit scared of telling his father about his appearance.

Sirius knocked and held his head up even though his instincts were telling him to look down. The door open and his mother stood looking him in the eye. "What do you want?" She spat.

Sirius breathed deeply and sighed before opening his mouth, trying to sound as brave as he could, he began to speak. "I hate to bother you mother, but my dress robes are a bit baggy on me, i don't know what to do because i know looking like this is unacceptable" he said. His mother raised her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly. She seem to think for a moment before pulling Sirius into the room and telling him to stand in front of the full body mirror.

Walburga flicked her wand and the robes began to shrink to fit Sirius' smaller body. "There. That should do it now look at it the mirror. Does it feel okay?" she asked as she watched him spin around in the mirror and put his arms out to test it. She saw him nod and then spotted the dark bags under his eyes. She lead him to a chair and told him to sit still as she waved her wand once again. She smiled as the bags disappeared and his eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked in the mirror again.

"My eyes look great!" Sirius said touching under his eyes. "Thank you mother. I'd hate to make the Black family look like a mess!" Sirius said, turning back towards his mother. He meet his father eyes from the doorway and gave a nod towards him.

Orion had a pleased look on his face and smirked, "My my, now what has gotten into our eldest son, my love?" He asked as he walked over to Walburga side. He looked his son up and down and then meet Sirius' eyes once again. "Well, young man. What's gotten into you?"

Sirius smiled and stood up as straight as he could. "Mother, father, I would like to apologize for the way i've acted in the past years. I've acted like an idiot and like a disgusting mud blood through the time and it's very immature of me. I hope I have your forgiven someday" He said, bowing.

Walburga and Orion stared and the looked at each and back to their son. "Well, I think we finally have another Black, Orion" Walburga said, walking toward her son. Orion followed suit and placed his hands on Sirius shoulders. "Maybe he can finally find a suitable woman to court now. Don't you?".

Orion nodded and uncrossed his arms. He held his hand out to Sirius, which was taken almost immediately. He shook Sirius' hand and then pulled his eldest son into a hug with the hands still clasped together in between them. "My son" Orion said as he wrapped his other arm around Sirius. "Go wait in the living room with your brother. We will announce this wonderful change of heart tonight!" Orion said as he headed toward his closet and Walburga followed him with a smile on her face.

Sirius smiled at them for a moment and then exited the room, closing the door behind him. He began to walk swiftly down the hallway and the stairs. He was about the open the living room door when it open and his brother stood there with his hair up and his face showing pure worry. "The potters are here" he said hushed. As he continued his voice got lower, "And they brought these other two".

"Move aside Reg. I will not be bothered by people of their status" Sirius said as he swept into the room and motion for his brother to follow him to the couch. He sat down and flattened his robes out neatly. When he looked up he noticed the three ex-best friends staring at him with hurt expressions.

"S-Sirius? What do you mean by people of our status?" Remus asked, taking a step forward and frowing even more.

Sirius smirked and shook his head. "Such charming people is what i meant" He laughed. He threw his head back and sighed, "what'd you think I meant?" Sirius said, crossing his arms.

James, Remus, and peter stared at the ex friend shocked.


End file.
